Armor
Fantasy gaming worlds are a vast tapestry made up of many different cultures, each with its own technology level. For this reason, adventurers have access to a variety of armor types, ranging from Leather Armor to Chain Mail to costly Plate Armor, with several other kinds of armor in between. The Armor table collects the most commonly available types of armor found in the game and separates them into three categories: Light Armor, Medium Armor, and Heavy Armor. Many warriors supplement their armor with a Shield. The Armor table shows the cost, weight, and other properties of the common types of armor worn in fantasy gaming worlds. Armor Proficiency: Anyone can put on a suit of armor or strap a Shield to an arm. Only those proficient in the armor’s use know how to wear it effectively, however. Your class gives you proficiency with certain types of armor. If you wear armor that you lack proficiency with, you have disadvantage on any ability check, saving throw, or Attack roll that involves Strength or Dexterity, and you can’t cast Spells. Armor Class (AC): Armor protects its wearer from attacks. The armor (and shield) you wear determines your base Armor Class. Strength Requirements: Heavier armor interferes with the wearer’s ability to move quickly, stealthily, and freely. If the Armor table shows “Str 13” or “Str 15” in the Strength column for an armor type, the armor reduces the wearer’s speed by 10 feet unless the wearer has a Strength score equal to or higher than the listed score. Armor Craftsmanship Different craftsmanship armor can acquire for bonus to their AC as well as additional benefits. Light Armor Made from supple and thin materials, Light Armor favors agile adventurers since it offers some Protection without sacrificing mobility. If you wear Light Armor, you add your Dexterity modifier to the base number from your armor type to determine your Armor Class. Medium Armor Medium Armor offers more Protection than Light Armor, but it also impairs Movement more. If you wear Medium Armor, you add your Dexterity modifier, to a maximum of +2, to the base number from your armor type to determine your Armor Class. Heavy Armor Of all the armor categories, Heavy Armor offers the best Protection. These suits of armor cover the entire body and are designed to stop a wide range of attacks. Only proficient warriors can manage their weight and bulk. Heavy Armor doesn’t let you add your Dexterity modifier to your Armor Class, but it also doesn’t penalize you if your Dexterity modifier is negative. Armor and Shield Properties Many armors and shields have special properties related to their use, as shown in the armor table. Getting Into and Out of Armor The time it takes to don or doff armor depends on the armor’s category. Don: This is the time it takes to put on armor. You benefit from the armor’s AC only if you take the full time to don the suit of armor. Doff: This is the time it takes to take off armor. If you have help, reduce this time by half.